


Vampire Love

by Laylali38



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylali38/pseuds/Laylali38
Summary: Kehidupan setelah perang sangat berat untuk Helena dan Zero akankah mereka memberi kesempatan untuk membuka hati mereka untuk satu sama lain?





	1. Bab 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita  
> Rating : T untuk saat ini.
> 
> A.N : Disini bukan fanfic YuMe untuk penggemar YuMe maaf ya aku g terlalu suka fanfic incest bukan berarti aku benci YuMe, dan untuk penggemar ZeKi maaf awalnya pingin ZeKi tapi entah kenapa jadinya Zero/Fem!harry, dan juga maaf untuk penggemar Fred aku hanya ingin mengikuti sedikit jalan cerita dari yang asli ^/\^
> 
> Selamat membaca, BTW ini cerita fanfic pertamaku jadi mohon kalau ada penulisan yang salah serta kekurangannya atau kritik dan saran mohon di berikan

* * *

~ Prolog ~

.

.

"Helen kau yakin akan baik-baik saja , maksudku..."hermione berkata,sambil melihat helena yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hermione aku akan baik-baik saja,apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"Helena berkata sambil tersenyum dan melihat Hermione.

"Tentu saja aku percaya! , hanya saja kau tau aku pasti akan merindukanmu"Hermione berkata kepada Helena dengan semangat, tapi Helena bisa mendengar nada suara Hermione yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Ooooh mia,aku juga akan merindukanmu,tapi kau tau kan setelah perang aku butuh ketenangan, astaga aku bahkan tidak bisa keluar tanpa wartawan mengekoriku"Helena membujuk Hermione agar tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

Dia Helena Lilian Potter-Black atau helen untuk akrabnya. Putri satu-satunya dari Lily Potter ne Evans dan James Potter. Pahlawan dunia sihir ,Girl_who_lived,dan banyak gelar yang Helena dapat setelah memenangkan perang melawan Voldemort aka Tom Riddle. Setelah kemenangan yang Helena pikir hidupnya bakal tenang ternyata malah menjadi sebaliknya, wartawan akan selalu mengikuti Helena kemanapun Helena pergi . Dan juga kepergian orang-orang tekasih membuat Helena semakin mengurung diri dari dunia luar dan orang sekitarnya. Melihat keadaan Helena yang semakin menurun, keluarga Weasley dan Hermionie semakin khawatir pada Helena. Maka mereka memutuskan bahwa Helena dibutuhkan untuk beristirahat dari segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia sihir.

Helena yang tida tau apa yang mereka rencanakan karena terlalu sedih untuk memikirkan apapun lagi. Karena banyak orang yang Helena sayangi meninggal dalam perang terkahir. Sirius,Remus,Tonks,Fred dan masih banyak lagi, tapi mereka adalah orang terpenting dan paling meninggalkan kesan dalam hidup Helena.

Sirius ayah baptis Helena yang meninggal karena melindungi Helena dari kutukan Avada yang di lemparkan oleh sepupunya sendiri Bellatrix Leastrange.

Remus dan Tonks meninggal dalam perang terakhir meninggalkan anak laki-laki mereka yang bernama Ted Lupin atau Teddy untuk panggilannya yang saat ini di rawat oleh neneknya Andromeda Tonks ne Black.

Fred Weasley teman dan pacar Helena, mereka bersama di tahun kelima sebelum Sirius meninggal. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tau selain George saudara kembarnya Fred dan Hermione sahabat yang sudah Helena anggap sebagai saudara, kematiannya yang membuat Helena merasa kosong.

Akhirnya sampai kesimpulan keluarga Weasley dan Hermione bahwa Helena harus beristirahat dari sasuatu yang mengingatkan akan perang dunia sihir. Helena yang akhirnya diberitahu rencana keluarga Weasley dan Hermione hanya bisa mengikuti rencana, karena tidak ingin membuat mereka lebih khawatir lagi.Setelah mengurus keuangan serta dokumen-dokumen dan melihat properti rumah yang dia miliki di Gringotts Bank Sihir. Helena memutuskan untuk memilih properti rumah milik ibunya, ternyata ibunya Lily Potter memiliki properti berupa rumah di jepang hadiah pernikahan dari Sirius.

"Baiklah,tapi pastikan kau akan sering menghubungi kami " Suara Hermioni membangunkan Helena dari pikirannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi begitu aku sampai disana"Helena berkata sambil memeluk Hermione dengan erat.

Hermione akan membuka mulutnya untuk menegurnya karena melamun lagi. Tapi sebelum Hermione sempat berbicara, suara pemberitahuan dari interkom bandara memotong Hermione yang menyuruh penumpang menuju jepang di harapkan menaiki pesawat sekarang juga.

"Ok mia, aku harus pergi sekarang pastikan kau juga jaga diri baik-baik dan sampaikan salamku kepada keluarga weasley katakan aku akan merindukan mereka dan akan ku usahakan untuk sering-sering memberi kabar" Helena berkata sambil memeluk Hermione sekali lagi dan dengan cepat pergi sebelum Hermione berfikir untuk menegurnya lagi.

"Ok dan jangan lupa memberi kabar kalau kau sudah sampai disana" Hermione berkata dengan agak keras agar Helena mendengarnya sambil mengingatkan.

Helena yang mendengar suara Hermione berbalik dan memberinya senyum sebelum pergi menaiki pesawat.

* * *

"ZeroOOOOOOOO~~~"Zero berbalik ketika mendengar suara ketua Cross, hanya untuk melihat Ketua yang berlari menuju kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangan berusaha memeluknya, Zero yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar pelukkan ketua Cross yang sudah menempel Zero dengan erat.

"Zerooooriiiin, jangan pergi, aku akan sendiri begitu kau pergi, tidak ada lagi anak laki-lakiku yang akan memberikan cinta pada papanya"Ketua berkata sambil menangis memeluk Zero.

Mendengar Ketua mengis membuat Zero risih dan Zero bisa merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang menempel mantelnya, yang Zero yakin kalau mantel nya sudah ternoda ingus Ketua.

Dia Zero Kiryu Vampire Hunter. Sudah 2 bulan setelah perang berakhir dan sudah 2 bulan juga Yuki atau sekarang di kenal Yuki Kuran adik Kaname Kuran, putri vampire darah murni, dan cinta pertama Zero pergi memilih bersama Kaname Kuran dan vampire lainnya.

Akhirnya setelah merasa sedikit tertekan Zero memilih untuk meningglkan Cross Akademi untuk melupakan semua kenangan tentang Yuki dan kematian Ichiru untuk memulai hidup baru. Kematian Ichiru merupakan pukulan besar untuk Zero.

Zero pasti sudah akan pergi dari tadi jika tidak ada pria bodoh yang terus menempel padanya seperti lintah.

"Ketua lepaskan, dan sudah berkali-kali ku bilang kalau aku bukan anakmu" Zero berkata sambil melemparkan dia pergi dari tubuhnya.

"Zeroooo kau begitu kejam pada papa" Ketua berkata sambil mencoba memeluk Zero lagi. Merasa ketua akan memeluknya lagi, namun kali ini Zero menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan membuat tubuh Ketua menghantam ketanah.

"Ok Zero pastikan kau akan sering memberi kabar pada papa dan jaga diri baik-baik, dan..."Ketua berkata dengan semangat setelah pulih dari adegan yang tidak ada elit-elit nya sama sekali.

Zero mengabaikan ucapan Ketua dan berbalik menuju gerbang Academi untuk pergi.

Melihat Zero sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi, Ketua menghilangkan sikap konyolnya.

“Semoga kau menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri Zero” Ketua berkata sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kearah Zero yang sudah jauh pergi. ~TBC~

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	2. Bab 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehidupan setelah perang sangat berat untuk Helena dan Zero akankah mereka memberi kesempatan untuk membuka hati mereka untuk satu sama lain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita  
> Rating : T untuk saat ini.  
> A.N : Disini bukan fanfic YuMe untuk penggemar YuMe maaf ya aku g terlalu suka fanfic incest bukan berarti aku benci YuMe, dan untuk penggemar ZeKi maaf awalnya pingin ZeKi tapi entah kenapa jadinya Zero/Fem!harry, dan juga maaf untuk penggemar Fred aku hanya ingin mengikuti sedikit jalan cerita dari yang asli ^/\^

* * *

~Bab 2~

 .

.

Setelah pesawat mendarat di bandara Tokyo  Helena langsung pergi untuk mencari supir yang sudah di pesan untuk menjemputnya di bandara dan membawa Helena kerumah ibunya. Keadaan bandara yang ramai membuat Helena kesusahan.

“Nona Evans!!!... Nona Evans!!!...” Mendengar namanya di panggil Helena memutar kepalanya, untuk melihat seorang pria yang mungkin sekitar awal 40-an dia tinggi berambut coklat walaupun Helena bisa melihat ada beberapa yang sudah memutih, rampbut pria itu di potong pendek dan disisir rapi, Helena juga bisa melihat dia mengenakan setelan hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang tertutupi jas, dengan paduan sepatu bewarna hitam.

Jika kalian bingung kenapa pria itu memanggil Helena dengan sebutan Nona Evans. Itu karena nama Potter-Black bukan nama yang biasa di Jepang  yang akan langsung memperoleh perhatian. Jadi Helena memustuskan untuk menggunakan nama keluarga ibunya yang membuat nama Helena menjadi Helena Evans.

Pria itu berjelan menuju ke arah Helena begitu pria itu melihat reaksi  Helena yang menoleh pada saat dia menyebutkan nama Evans dengan semangat.

Helena melihat pria itu menghampirinya

“Nona Evans, Helena Evans?” Pria itu bertanya untuk memastikan kalau dia menghampiri orang yang benar.

“Ya, itu saya” Helena menjawab karena pria itu seperti ragu-ragu pada saat menghampirinya.

“Nona Evans mobil anda sudah siap, apa ada barang yang perlu saya bawa?” Pria itu bertanya sambil melihat sekitar Helena, karena dia tidak melihat barang bawaan apapun selain tas kecil yang Helena bawa.

“Tidak ada, aku hanya membawa tas ini saja” Helena berkata sambil menunjukkan tas yang sedang dipegangya.

Dengan pesona pengecilan, barang sebanyak apapun tidak perlu repot, tentu saja di perkuat dengan pesona anti mugle dan rune yang mampu untuk menipu alat-alat mugle. Ini adalah salah satu produk dari bisnis yang Helena dan Hermione berusaha bangun, bisnis ini merupakan bisnis yang mana benda atau teknologi muggle dapat digunakan di dunia sihir dengan menggunakan rune khusus agar tidak menggaggu alat maupun sihir yang ada di sekitar.

Merasa tidak ada bawaan dan tidak ada yang di tunggu, pria itu pun menuntun Helena ke mobil yang sudah terparkir di dekat mereka.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Helena repot-repot untuk menggunakan transportasi muggle padahal dia bisa saja menggunakan portkey internasional. Itu karena Helena ingin merasakan naik pesawat(salahkan keluarga Dursley) dan juga Helena tidak terlalu suka menggunakan portkey, karena bagi Helena perasaan seperti tersedot oleh tabung kecil sangat tidak mengenakkan.

“Baiklah, Nona Evans silahkan ikuti saya” Pria itu berkata membangunkan Helena dari renungannya.

Tak lama Helena bisa melihat mobil yang mereka tuju, mobil itu sedan bewarna hitam.

“Silahkan Miss.Evans”  Setelah sampai mobil meraka Pria itu berkata sambil membukakan pintu penumpang belakang untuk Helena.

“Terima Kasih Tuan...?” Helena berkata sambil menanyakan namanya.

“Yamato Takihito” Pria itu berkata dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

“ah, terima kasih Takihito-san” Helena berkata sambil tersenyum terima kasih.

“Hanya memanggil saya Yamato saja Nona” Takihito berkata sambil tersenyum.

“Baiklah Yamato-san” Helena berkata sambil tersenyum sopan, Yamato hanya membalas dengan tersenyum sopan.

Yamato pun langsung pergi duduk di kursi supir untuk membawa mobil ke lokasi yang dituju, begitu mobil mulai berjalan Helena membuka jendela mobil untuk melihat daerah sekitar.

* * *

Jepang begitu berbeda dari inggris, mengingat Inggris Helena jadi ingat dunia sihir.

“Nona Evans, anda ingin langsung ke rumah atau anda ingin mampir terlebih dahulu” Yamato bertanya setelah mereka keluar dari area bandara.

Suara Yamato lagi-lagi membangunkan Helena dari lamunannya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yamato, Helena pun menoleh ke arah luar yang mana sepertinya langit sudah mulai sore.

“Saya sedikit lapar, mungkin kita pergi cari makan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang” Helena berkata dengan nada sedikit melamun, mungkin karena memang Helena belum makan sebelum berangkat tadi dan tidak berniat untuk makan di pesawat hingga Helena kurang berkonsentrasi dengan sekitarnya.

“Baiklah, apa ada makanan khusus yang ingin anda makan?” Yamato-san bertanya pada Helena.

“Emmm, saya sedang ingin mencoba ramen”Helena berkata sambil sedikit berfikir.

“Baiklah Nona saya tau tempat ramen yang enak” Yamato berkata sambil kembali fokus menyetir.

Tokyo adalah tempat yang ramai tentu saja masih ramai karena ini masih dekat daerah perkotaan dan tmpat yang di tuju agak pedalaman karena Helena lihat dari foto rumah yang di tunjukkan oleh goblin di Gringotts rumah itu memiliki 2 lantai dan di kelilingi oleh pohon yang lebat seperti di daerah perhutanan.

Melihat foto rumah kembali Helena merasa cocok karena Helena ingin menenangkan diri dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Helena kembali melihat keluar jendela hanya untuk melihat pohon pohon yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan, sepertinya sudah keluar dari kota yang ramai membuat udara menjadi segar. Karena terlalu asik melamun Helena tidak tau berapa lama perjalanan yang telah di tempuh, , tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mengejutkan Helena dari lamunannya.

“Silahkan Nona Evans” Yamato-san membukakan pintu untuk Helena.

Mendengar suara Yamato, Helena keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling, di depan Helena terdapat kedai ramen sederhana tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu mewah itu seperti kedai keluarga. Di depan kedai terdapat tulisan besar TAKI RAMEN dengan bewarna merah dan ada gambar mangkuk ramen di sampingnya.

“Terima Kasih” Helena berkata kepada Yamato.

“Ini adalah kedai ramen milik paman saya, walaupun tempat nya tidak semewah di restoran-restoran mewah lainnya, tapi saya jamin rasanya sama kayak di restoran” Yamato berkata sambil tertawa malu-malu, karena melihat Helena memperhatikan kedai ramen dengan seksama.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yamato, Helena agak terkejut pantesan saja nama nya TAKI RAMEN, apa mungkin di ambil dari nama keluarga Yamato, Takihito?

“Tidak apa-apa Yamato-san, ini juga nyaman”Helena berkata setelah keluar dari terkejutannya sambil tersenyum ramah pada Yamato.

“Silahkan Nona” Yamato mempersilahkan Helena masuk terlebih dahulu.

Begitu Helena berjalan masuk, Yamato pun tak jauh di belakangnya. Begitu Helena dan Yamato tiba di dalam, mereka langsung di sapa oleh pria yang sekitar akhir 50-an dengan badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan hampir sebagian rambutnya bewarna putih. Yang perkiraan Helena merupakan pemilik kedai ramen disini.

“Nona Evans ini paman saya nama nya Dai Takihito” Yamato-san memperkenalkan.

Begitu Yamato memperkenalkan pria itu pada Helena, mendengar namanya perkiraan Helena pun tepat pria itu pemilik kedai ramen disini dan bisa Helena lihat kemiripan pria itu dengan Yamato.

“Selamat Datang di kedai ramen saya Nona Evans, silahkan pesan apapun yang ada di menu, mangkuk pertama gratis” Pria itu berkata sambil tertawa.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan pria itu membuat Helena ikut tertawa. Melihat sekeliling Helena pun memilih tempat duduk di dekat pintu agar bisa melihat pemandangan di luar.

“Ah,boleh saya lihat menu nya terlebih dahulu Takihito-san” Helena bertanya setelah duduk sambil melihat menu yang tertera di meja.

“Tentu saja...Tentu saja, kalau begitu saya tinggal untuk mencatat pesanan yang lain, dan silahkan panggil saja jika sudah memutuskan untuk memesan ” Pria itu berkata sambil tertawa ramah pada Helena.

“Baiklah, Takihito-san” Helena berkata sambil tersenyum sopan dan kembali melihat menu.

“Silahkan panggil saya Dai saja” Dai berkata sambil meninggalkan untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan yang lain.

Setelah Dai-san meninggalkan, Helena kembali fokus pada menu yang di pegangnya. Setelah beberapa saat Helena memanggil Dai dan memutuskan untuk memesan miso ramen.

Sambil menunggu pesanan tiba Helena melihat sekitar kedai, kedai itu saat ini tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung, hanya ada sekitar lima pengunjung, ada satu keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah,ibu,dan anak yang duduk tidak jauh dari Helena , dan ada Helena serta Yamato-san yang menghilang entah kemana, mungkin membantu pamannya kali.

Saking asiknya mengamati sekitar, Helena tidak sadar jika ada orang  yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

“Apa kau sudah selesai melihat menunya” mendengar seseorang berbicara di sampingnya, Helena pun  menoleh hanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan mata ungu yang indah. Pria atau mungkin remaja itu memiliki rambut silver yang yang sedikit mencapai matanya, dia juga tampan dan usia mungkin sekitar 18 tahun, dia juga cukup tinggi kalau di perhatikan, pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang tertutup mantel hitam dan celana bewarna hitam dan sepatu bewarna coklat. Jangan lupa dia juga memiliki aura yang bahkan menyaingi profesor Snape.

“Oh ok, silahkan saya sudah selesai” Helena berkata setelah selesai memperhatikan pria tersebut dan menyerahkan menu yang tidak tau masih dipegangnya pada pria itu.

“Hn” Pria itu berkata tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau melirik sedikitpun. Helena yang mendengar balasan pria itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya, apa pria kasar.

Tak lama pesanan Helena pun tiba dan Helena bisa mendengar pria disebelahnya memanggil pelayan untuk memesan ramen.

Helena hanya fokus untuk makan dan mengabaikan pria kasar di sebelahnya. Karena terlalu fokus untuk makan Helena tidak sadar kalau pria di sebelahnya sedang memperhatikan Helena dengan mata ungu penasaran.

Setelah selesai makan Helena dan Yamato-san pun pamit kepada Dai untuk langsung pulang.

“Dai-san terima kasih atas ramennya” Helena berkata kepada Dai yang menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum sedikit.

“Hahaha aku harap anda akan sering kemari Nona” Dai-san berkata sambil tertawa ramah.

Helena dan Yamato sekali lagi pamit dan berbalik untuk langsung kembali ke mobil, Helena tidak memperhatikan mata ungu yang terus mengikuti Helena hingga masuk ke mobil.

* * *

Setelah pergi dari Cross Akademi Zero pergi untuk berburu vampire Tingkat-E yang  Zero temui di sekitar.

Tidak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan Zero sudah keluar dan jauh dari kota. Melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap Zero pun memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan atau tempat istirahat untuk malam. Belum berjalan terlalu jauh Zero  mendengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi minta makan.

Berhenti berjalan Zero pun melihat sekitar dan melihat kedai ramen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dapat dilihat kalau di depan kedai itu ada mobil sedan bewarna hitam. Karena sudah terlalu lapar Zero pun langsung saja berjalan dan masuk ke kedai ramen tersebut. Begitu di dalam Zero dapat melihat kalau kedai itu sedang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung nya. Setelah melihat sekitar Zero memutuskan memilih tempat duduk dekat pintu dan disebelah seorang gadis yang Zero lihat sedang sibuk sendiri dan tidak sadar apabila Zero sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

“Apa kau sudah selesai melihat menunya” Zero bertanya karena tidak dapat menemukan menu di sekitar yang rupanya masih di pegang oleh gadis itu.

Melihat gadis itu seperti dia  terkejut mendengar suara Zero yang Zero yakin gadis itu masih tidak sadar kalau Zero sudah duduk di sebelahnya dari tadi dan langsung menoleh, hanya untuk Zero bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijau paling cantik yang pernah  Zero lihat, apakah aku mengatakan kalau itu cantik? Ok, itu mungkin warna hijau berbeda dari milik Takuma Wakil President dari kelas malam, ini adalah warna yang lebih terang walaupun ada sedikit kegelapan pada matanya, seperti dia telah melalui masa yang sulit.

“Oh ok, silahkan saya sudah selesai” gadis itu berkata setelah sambil menyerahkan menun yang di pegangnya pada Zero.

“Hn” Zero berkata. Setelah memutuskan pada ramen udang, Zero berniat untuk memanggil pelayan dan melihat kalau salah satu pelayan sedang mendekat yang sepertinya membawa pesanan ramen gadis itu, langsung saja Zero memanggil pelayan tersebut dan memesn ramennya.

Sambil menunggu Zero memperhatikan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya hanya untuk melihat kalu gadis itu sedang fokus untuk makan ramen yang di pesannya.

Jika di perhatikan gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan sedikit gelombang mencapai pinggang nya yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi, serta memiliki bulu mata yang panjang bewarna hitam  yang membuat warna matanya lebih menonjol, gadis itu cantik dan memiliki tampilan bangsawan, gadis itu memiliki kulit pucat dan sepertinya kami di usia yang sama, dia juga tidak tinggi tapi mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yuki kalau di perhatikan, Dia mengenakan pakaian atasan hijau yang di tutupi cardigan hitam serta celana jins bewarna hitam dan sepatu bewarna coklat muda. Jangan lupa dia juga memiliki aura percaya diri yang kuat dan aura bangsawan yang mungkin hampir menyamai Kuran. Walaupun aku merasakan kalau gadis itu tidak memiliki aura vampire.

Tidak menunggu lama pesanan Zero pun tiba dan mengalihkan perhatianpada ramen yang telah di pesannya , begitu Zero hampir selesai makan Zero merasakan gerakan di sebelahnya hanya melihat gadis itu bersiap untuk pergi, tak sadar Zero terus menatap gadis itu hingga dia menghilang ke dalam mobil.

Selesai makan Zero pun cepat  membayar dan pergi untuk mencari penginapan atau tempat istiraht untuk malam ini, tak sadar Zero menoleh ke jalan dimana mobil gadis itu pergi. Nah itu tidak seperti Zero akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, kan?.

* * *

.

.

~TBC~


	3. Bab 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehidupan setelah perang sangat berat untuk Helena dan Zero akankah mereka memberi kesempatan untuk membuka hati mereka untuk satu sama lain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita  
> Rating : T untuk saat ini.
> 
> A.N : Disini bukan fanfic YuMe untuk penggemar YuMe maaf ya aku g terlalu suka fanfic incest bukan berarti aku benci YuMe, dan untuk penggemar ZeKi maaf awalnya pingin ZeKi tapi entah kenapa jadinya Zero/Fem!harry, dan juga maaf untuk penggemar Fred aku hanya ingin mengikuti sedikit jalan cerita dari yang asli ^/\^

* * *

~Bab 3~

.

.

Perjalanan dari kedai ramen menuju rumah tidak memakan waktu lama karena Yamato membawa mobil dengan cepat. Dalam perjalanan Helena melihat kalau langit sudah mulai gelap.

“Kami sudah mau tiba di rumah nona Evans” mendengar perkataan Yamato Helena memperhatikan ke depan dan dapat Helena lihat ada pagar tinggi bewarna hitam dengan lambang bunga lily putih di tengahnya dan begitu mobil hampir mendekati pagar Helena bisa merasakan bangsal magic yang sangat kuat di tempatkan di sekitar rumah.

“Apa kau juga merasakan bangsal di sekitar nona?” Yamato bertanya karena melihat muka Helena yang seperti terkejut.

“Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Apa kau bisa memberitahuku berapa lama bangsal ini sudah ada? Dan apa kah kau juga seorang penyihir Yamato?” Helena bertanya karena merasakan bahwa Yamato seperti mengetahui mengenai adanya dunia sihir.

“Bangsal ini sudah ada semenjak rumah ini awal di bangun dan yang menempatkan bangsal ini adalah goblin sendiri yang sudah di bayar oleh Lord Black untuk me maksimalkan perlindungan rumah disini. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda, ya, saya seorang penyihir mugleborn dan saya kebetulan teman dekat dari Alm.Lady Potter, beliau memberi saya pekerjaan ini pada saat perang sedang semakin parah dan para penyihir mugleborn yang tidak ingin terlibat perang pergi bersembunyi” Yamato berkata sambil menjawab pertanyaan Helena.

Helena yang mendengar jawaban Yamato merasa lega, karena Yamato bukanlah orang asing yang asal di sewa, mendengar Yamato teman ibunya membuat Helena semakin senang karena masih ada yang mengingat ibu Helena untuk siapa dia.

Mendengar suara berderit menyadarkan Helena dari lamunannya, Helena pun melihat kalu pintu gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, sepertinya bangsal mengenali sihir mereka, tapi yang membuat Helena bingung adalah, bagaimana bangsal mengenali sihirnya padahal Helena yakin kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya dia kesini.

“Anda sudah pernah dibawa kemari oleh Alm.Lord dan Lady Potter pada saat anda baru berusia beberapa bulan nona dan kalian sekeluarga sempat tinggal di sini selama beberapa bulan” Yamato berkata karena dia bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah Helena.

Mendengar jawaban Yamato, Helena pun terkejut karena Helena  tidak pernah ingat jika Helena pernah datang kesini bersama orangtuanya, tapi mendengar itu membuat Helena senang karena masih ada rumah kenangan antara Helena dan orang tuanya yang belum di hancurkan. Helena pun melihat keluar jendela dan melihat taman-taman indah ada berbagai bunga yang ada rumput-rumput juga di potong rapi, melihat itu Helena pun heran.

“Yamato apa ada yang mengurus rumah ini selama tidak ada yang menempati?” Helena bertanya kepada Yamato.

“Ada Elf rumah yang mengurus rumah ini nona, jadi nona tenang saja” Yamato berkata menjawab pertanyaan Helena.

Mendengar jawaban Yamato Helena merasa lega karena tentu saja dia tidak mungkin mengurus rumah serta area yang luas ini. Tak lama mobil pun berhenti.

“Silahkan nona, kita sudah sampai” Yamato berkata sambil membukakan pintu untuk Helena.

“Terima Kasih Yamato” Helena berkata sambil melihat depan rumah. Wow rumah ini lebih besar dari pada di foto.

“Kalau gitu mari saya antar kedalam nona, setelah itu saya akan memarkirkan mobil di garasi samping rumah” Yamato berkata sambil menuntun Helena menuju piintu depan.

Begitu di dalam Helena melihat bahwa di dalam begitu luas ada ruang tamu yang memiliki sofa bewarna cream atau coklat muda dengan meja yang bewarna coklat tua juga terdapat hiasan-hiasan rumah yang sederhana. Sepertinya itu ibu Helena sendiri yang menata rumah karena setiap interior rumah yang di lihat Helena lebih terkesan sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah.

Saking asiknya melihat sekitar Helena tidak sadar kalau sudah ada beberapa elf rumah yang berjejer menyambutnya.

“Selamat Datang Lady Potter, saya Mipsy kepala Elf di rumah ini” Helena terkejut karena menddengar suara yang tiba-tiba di depannya. Begitu melihat ke bawah Helena bisa melihat Elf rumah yang menyambutnya dengan Semangat.

Melihat Helena sudah ada yang mengurusnya maka Yamato pamitan untuk pulang ke rumah.

“Nah kalau begitu nona saya pamit pulang dulu” Yamato berkata kepada Helena.

“Loh Yamato tidak tinggal di sini juga? Terus pulangnya naik apa karena Yamato bilang kalau mobil nya akan di taruh di garasi?” Helena bertanya karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yamato membuatnya terkejut, Helena mengira kalau Yamato akan tinggal disini juga.

“Tidak nona, saya tinggal tidak jauh dari kedai ramen milik paman saya tadi, kalau untuk pulang saya bisa ber Apparate di hutan dekat dan berjalan sedikit” Yamato berkata sambil menjawab pertanyaan Helena.

Helena yang mendengar pernyataan Yamato mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Yamato.

“Anda bisa membawa mobilnya pulang Yamato, dan sepertinya aku sudah mengirm mobilku terlebih dahulu juga kesini, jadi Yamato tidak usah khawatir masalah mobil, mungkin mobil nya akan tiba besok pagi” Helena berkata kepada Yamato. “ Lagian ini sudah malam juga lebih aman jika anda membawa mobil dari pada ber apparate di hutan” Helena menambahkan sambil meyakinkan Yamato.

“Baiklah, Jika itu keinginan nona” Yamato berkata sambil tersenyum penuh syukur pada Helena. “Kalau gitu saya pamin pulang dulu nono, selamat malam” Yamato menambahkan sambil pamit untuk pulang.

“Selamat malam juga Yamato” Helena berkana sambil menjawab salam Yamato. Helena melihat kembali ke elf rumah begitu Yamato menghilang di balik pintu. “Mipsy bisakah kau mengantarkan ku ke kamarku aku cukup lelah dan ingin beristirahat” Helena berkata meminta tolong kepada mipsy.

“Tentu saja Lady Potter, silahkan ikuti Mipsy” Mipsy berkata dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan jalan.

Tak lama mereka pun tiba di depan pintu bewarna coklat tua.

“Ini adalah kamar utama dan merupakan kamar anda Lady Potter” Mipsy berkata sambil membukakan pintu kamar.

“Terima kasih Mipsy, dan panggil saya Helena” Helena berkata sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mipsy.

“Baiklah nona Helena, selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat” Mipsy menjawab sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Helena hanya tersenyum di tempat Mipsy menghilang. Helena pun melihat kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya, kamar Helena memiliki warna Ravenclaw bewarna biru dan perak dan di dalam kamar terdapat tempat tidur berukurang King serta pintu yang Helena yakin adalah kamar mandi.

Helena pun merebahkan tubuhnya berniat untuk istirahat sebentar sebelum mandi, sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya Helena pun menjadi ingat dengan pria yang di temuinnya di kedai ramen tadi. Karena terlalu lelah Helena tidak bisa menahan kantuk nya dan Helena pun tertidur sambil memimpikan pria bermata ungu.

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan penginapan yang ditemuinya tidak jauh dari kedai ramen tersebut memesan kamar Zero pun lekas pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena sudah berjalan seharian. Setelah 15 menit di habiskan untuk mandi sambil bersantai sedikit karena rupanya penginapan disini memiliki bak mandi serta air panas, Zero pun memakai piyama yang dibawanya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan membersihkan senjatanya Zero pun merebahkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sambil melihat langit-langit Zero menjadi teringat gadis yang dia temui di kedai ramen tadi, dia tidak bisa menghapus mata hijau itu dari ingatannya, saking asiknya memikirkan gadis itu Zero tidak sadar kalau dirinya mulai jatuh tertidur sambilmemimpikan gadis bermata hijau.

* * *

.

.

~TBC~


End file.
